LOVERS NOT FRIENDS
by pierreanime
Summary: For Kaede Rukawa,to be w/ Akira Sendoh is a dream come true.But then Kaede has to get away & leave Akira,to protect him from the knowledge that could tear their relationship apart.He hasn't bargain on 1 thing, though: Akira's resolve never to let go!


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: the following scenes is not suitable for very young audiences and for those who hate Yaoi… YAOI is a boy to boy relationship so those who hate it, DON'T READ! As for the rest enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: how I wish in heaven's name that I own Slam dunk and its characters, unfortunately I don't. It belongs to Inouei-sensei. _

CHAPTER 1

'_You know I'd never let you go, don't you? What have I done to make you decide something like this?'_

_ 'Akira-'_

_ 'What have I done to you Kaede, I'll never ever let you go…'_

_ 'You're crazy-'_

_ 'About you? Maybe- and even if you leave I'll find you. I'll find you no matter what…' _

'_I'm sorry- so sorry…_' The apologies and tears that wrenched from his eyes and throat brought Kaede Rukawa awake in the small narrow bed. It was a dream, just a dream… Kaede brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms round his legs as he let his pounding heart slow into a more normal rhythm. He wasn't here; he hadn't found him… _yet_. The dream was still too vivid to let him keep back fears he held at bay in the clear light of the day. He can't let that happen. He can't let Akira find him. It would be too much painful.

He climbed out of the bed wearily, padding across the small square room and flicking the switch on the coffee-maker with a long sigh as he glanced out of the high, narrow window, his gaze moving past the old Japanese wall holding the overgrown garden in check, and out over the green fields rising steeply into the distance. The cold grey light of early morning was filling the small room with a dull glow, but outside the harsh sweep of sky was swept clean in readiness for a new day.

Ever since that fateful day, the day when he left him- told him that he'd want a break-up- he's never had a good night's sleep. Not only did he break Akira's heart, he left without saying any particular reason. Leaving him meant leaving everything behind, his parents, the business he was going to inherit, his teammates, his basketball career, and his recently found love- Akira Sendoh.

He has fled to the northernmost part of Japan, in the island of Hokkaido, Nemuro prefecture, in a small town with the fishing industry as one of the major source of living, named Rausu. It's pretty much far from the Kanagawa prefecture, so he thinks that Akira can't find him here. Now his living in a small house which he thinks is what he only needs since nobody in this little town recognizes the Ace player of Shohoku.

As he got ready for work (he works at a small ramen shop in the morning and a part-time coach in Rausu Senior high school in the afternoon), a fragrant wave of fresh air filling the small room with the scents of Sakura flowers from the hills beyond, reminding him that spring was just around the corner. This would have been his first summer with him…

The thought was still with him when he arrived at the small ramen shop just after one but, within minutes, the hectic bustle in the tiny kitchen had reduced the gnawing pain.

He had been lucky to find this job, he thought quietly, glancing round the room that was filled to capacity if more than a few people had the misfortune to be in it at the same time. When he had arrived in this town three months ago, he was glad that nobody knew him. He's safe from being found out.

And so he stayed. Having realized his feelings to Ryonan's Ace, both of them thought they'd live happily together in each other's arms. But something had to prevent that and now he is struggling to survive away from him.

Forcing his mind to concentrate on his work, he had just placed the two bowls of steaming ramen in front of the young couple who had ordered them when the old traditional bell on the front door jangled a new arrival. And as he turned, no sixth sense could have warned him that his equilibrium was about to be blown apart.

'Hello, Kaede.' The man at the door's voice was quiet, too quiet and narrowed eyes showed no sign of happiness, just pure hatred.

'Akira…' as his face drained of color he was conscious, for one moment, of a rush of joy at seeing him again, which was ridiculous given the circumstances, and then, as the full horror of the situation swept in on him, he thought for one desperate moment that he was going to die.

Akira obviously had the same notion because he moved quickly, forcing Kaede roughly outside the shop to his car, his voice harsh. 'Don't look so surprised. You knew I would find you one day; it was just a matter of time. '

_**KYAAA! What will happen now that Akira Sendoh has found Kaede Rukawa in that small town? So much for Kaede's thinking that nobody can find him! Will they reconcile or just remain enemies forever without a proper explanation? Find out in the next chapters! **_

**This is my first Yaoi fanfic so I'm a bit nervous on the reviews that will come… actually I'm going to use this story in another Anime character so don't be surprised if one day you read a story from me with the same idea. Aaarrrggghhh! I spent four whole nights thinking and writing about a good plot for my Yaoi fanfic ( hahahah! Not even sure if it is good or not!). but anyway I'm hoping those who has read this will give a review! Your comments will surely give me initiative to go on with the story or not. Please do RATE AND REVIEW! Arigatou-gozaimasu! **

**P.S. **_**chapter 2 is coming up so… RATE AND REVIEW! R&R! **___


End file.
